Antauri
Antauri 'is the black monkey in the ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! television series. He is a black monkey for seasons one and two, but later the silver monkey in seasons three and four, and the second-in-command of the Hyperforce. Antauri is very calm and collected and cares greatly for his friends, willing to protect them with his life. He often acts as a leader and mentor, and is serious about training. He's not a big fan of video games, and he's a vegetarian. He teaches Chiro how to control the Power Primate, and also gives spiritual advice to the rest of the Team. He has a father-son relationship with Chiro; his closest friends are Gibson and SPRX-77. He spends most of his time either meditating or patrolling Shuggazoom City. He pilots Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, which forms the head of the Super Robot. It's revealed in "Circus of Ooze" that his favorite circus/movie snack is cotton candy. His main weapons are his ghost claws and the attack he often uses called Monkey Mind Scream. He heavily relies on the Power Primate and believes that Chiro is the Chosen One. Basic Antauri is the second-in-command of the Hyperforce. His age is unknown, as with the rest of the monkeys, but is strongly suggested he is an adult. His height and weight are also unknown, but it's believed he's around 3–4 feet tall. He pilots the Brain Scrambler, and his main weapons are his ghost claws. He is the black monkey for seasons one and two, but for seasons three and four, is the silver monkey. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Personality Antauri tends to be the wisest of the team. The rest of the team tend to look up to him and usually come to him for advice. He trained at the Veron temple "Many years ago", though specifically when is left to fans to speculate. Antauri is Chiro's mentor and is very caring of the rest of the team. He was a black monkey for the first two seasons, but is now the silver monkey (And fully robotic whereas his friends are only partly robotic) thanks to Skeleton King. He is commonly seen meditating and patrolling the city, though does enjoy playing chess and various other activities. He is a vegetarian. The story on his color change: Antauri had gone to help Chiro when he went to Skeleton King. When everyone thought hope was lost and the Dark One was going to be set free, Antauri (Who had been mortally wounded by Mandarin) gave his life by falling into the pit and using his spirit to control the Super Robot and cut off the Dark One's head in the process of closing the crack it was escaping from, in the process possessing Chiro. (Turns Chiro into a monkey.) Chiro ran away, searching for Antauri and eventually coming across the Alchemist's lair. The silver monkey was then rebuilt by Chiro, and Antauri's spirit entered it. Antauri does not seem to be fond of video games (as he considers them mind-numbing and detrimental), even short-circuiting Chiro's gaming systems a few times in the episode Flytor, when he deemed necessary. Despite this, he has his quirky moments such as in the episode 'Big Lug', he takes great interest in a soda-drinking hat, and in the same episode, uses his Ghost Claws to cheat at pinball, and then defends his actions by saying "at least He didn't tilt." Powers His main weapons are his ghost claws and the Power Primate. His training under the Veron Mystics has made him a very skilled user of the Power Primate, an example being levitating in mid air, using attacks such as the Monkey Mind Scream, and keeping his spirit intact in the living world. Upon using the silver monkey's body as a host, Antauri gains the ability to pass through walls. However, he retains his mastery of the Power Primate Attacks *'''Claw Disruptor: Common slicing attack. Disrupts energy flows. Used extremely often. *'Faze and Daze': An attack where Antauri fazes through a solid object and hits his target. Seen in "Thingy" *'Monkey Mind Scream': Powerful mind attack. Used often. *'Mega Monkey Paw': Used only to show off to Sparx. Used once in "The Sixth Monkey". *'Psychokinesis': Moving objects to his will. Used very often. He uses psychic powers often, whether it be lifting simple items, sensing people and danger, reading others' mind, or floating. *'Ghost-Claw Attack: '''Simple attack with his Ghost Claws. *'Ghost Pen mode: 'An expansion of the ghost claw attack that engulfs Antauri's entire body in the same energies as the ghost claws to allow intangibility and possibly even invisibility. Appearance *Seasons 1 and 2: Black and white fur, partially robotic body, light blue ghost claws, olive green eyes. *Seasons 3 and 4: Fully robotic, silver-colored body with black accents, dark blue eyes, magenta and dark purple ghost claws. Relationships *Chiro: They share a father-son relationship and sometimes share a mentor-apprentice relationship. When Antauri dies his spirit enters Chiro's body and with Chiro's determination to get Antauri back, he leaves the hyper force to find Antauri. After his revival he says he owes Chiro his life. He is the one who teaches Chiro about the power primate. *Nova: Very close friends. She often asks his advice on a subject. He also helps keep her temper and actions in check if it gets out of hand. They share a big brother-little sister relationship most of the time and when he returned to the hyper force she embraces him in a hug. Antauri also puts her 3rd in command of the hyper force. *Sparx: Close friends. They tend to share different opinions, but they do respect each other. Their relationship to each other is that of an older brother-younger brother, with Sparks being the care-free and lay back and Antauri being the more mature and wise. All in all they will die for each other if it is called for. *Gibson: Close friends. Antauri is respectful toward Gibson and vice versa. They also ask each other's advise. They see each other as equals and are on the same page in most situation and they have a deep brotherly relationship for each other. *Otto: Close friends. Otto tends to look up to Antauri, and Antauri acts as a kind of big brother figure to Otto. He also finds him funny as does the rest of the crew *Jinmay: Friends. She respects him, he respects her Trivia *In "Night of Fear", it's revealed he's afraid of losing control of the Silver Monkey's body. It's unknown as to what he was afraid of before "I, Chiro". *A question among fans is if Antauri's completely back and why does the Super Robot still thinks for itself if it had Antauri's spirit inside it. However, it could be argued that Antauri simply awoke the Super Robot, seeing as later on in the show the Super Robot is shown to have memories of the past and consciousness. *It is believed that Antauri and the Super Robot share a special connection after "I, Chiro". *The person who voices Antauri, that being Kevin Michael Richardson, in the television series also voices The Skulker in Danny Phantom and Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch. Gallery 748214_1308251969861_full.jpg|Antauri with Black and white fur, Blue claws, Yellow-green eyes in Seasons 1-2. 748214_1308251987527_full.jpg|Antauri with Silver fur with black accents, Blue eyes, Purple claws in Seasons 3 & up. Antauri.jpg|Antauri resurrected and appearing to his friends for the first time in his new form. Antaurinew.png 1257292274_3004_full.jpeg Antauri_Headshot.jpg antauri2.jpg Antauri-11-2.jpg Antauri_Meditating.jpg TVTropes6_5680.jpg antauri_animation_by_sirena9-d5ovm4u.png 004.jpg|Antauri gives Chiro an ancient book as a gift for Chiro's Birthday in ''A Man Called Krinkle silver_monkey.jpg antauri_fans_id_entry_by_mikhailommx.jpg tumblr_oauct28AFv1uq82djo2_1280.jpg|Antauri pilots the "Brain Scrambler Pilot 2" srmthfg___antauri__silver__by_e_rotten-daiyjrm.png Antauri-super-robot-monkey-team-hyper-force-go-22955637-500-406.jpg External links *Information was provided Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go Wiki Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:TV Animation characters Category:Monkeys Category:Those brought back to life Category:Psychics Category:Superheroes Category:Mentors